


Bug Beat

by Lapis01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Burns, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for Kickback.





	1. Blunt Force Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for an ask meme on Tumblr. The topic was Blunt Force Trauma.

“Batter up!” Kickback turned around just in time to see a metal girder swing at his helm. It connected with a horrible crash, and the Insecticon fell to the ground with a shout. Everything was blurry, and he couldn’t hear anything except his own spark pulse. Pain. So much pain.

Kickback curled in on himself, hold his helm in both hands. From the little bit he could see through his shattered visor, the Autobots had left, and he was alone. “H-help…” he whimpered quielty, though he couldn’t even hear the words over the pounding of his spark.

No one was coming. No one had noticed he had not returned. Kickback had decided that after laying there for what felt like hours, his pain only worsening over time. He scrapped his digits down his helm in an attempt to stop the ever loud sound of his venting and spark. All it did was add to his pain.

Get up. Return to safety. Get fixed up. It’ll be fine. The Insecticon pushed himself off the ground, still holding his helm as he did so. His frame shook so badly that the movement made him sick. Everything was spinning as Kickback pulled himself into a standing position, and he threatened to fall over. Transform. Fly back to safety. Don’t fall out of the sky.

Kickback tried his comm with no answer aside from static. His adial sparked from where it had taken the blunt of the hit. With a hiss of pain, he tried to remember how to transform. It wasn’t working. Why couldn’t he transform? His t-cog hadn’t been touched. Maybe it was just because his thoughts were so foggy that he forgot what he was doing.

The Insecticon lost his balance and fell to the ground once more. Maybe he should try waiting for help a while longer. An emergency recharge took over before long, and everything went dark.


	2. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The topic for this chapter was, 'Chained up and beaten bloody'.

Where was he? Why couldn’t he move? Kickback began panicking as his memories slowly returned to him. Oh, right. Some mechs had thought it was funny to leave him in an abandoned warehouse on Cybertron. The war was over. Why would they do this?

A deep cough rattled the Insecticon’s frame and the tightly pulled chains connecting him to the wall. He wasn’t surprised when he tasted fresh energon in his mouth. It could join the rest of his energon that dripped off his frame and collected in a puddle on the floor.

Kickback couldn’t see his frame well enough to judge how bad his injuries were, and where exactly, they all where, but he could feel the places where fresh energon dripped meekly from his tattered metal. He knew he needed to escape -maybe try and make it to Shockwave, but he didn’t even have enough strength to keep his helm up.

If someone where to see him like this, Kickback wasn’t even sure they’d care. No one did. His antennae sagged at the thought, and he couldn’t feel his wings, which was frightening. Maybe he would get lucky, and someone would either end his misery, or free him of his chains. The latter was unlikely.

Another rattling cough, his visor dimming in pain, and his spark clenching in fear. It hurt more than it should to cough. The mechs who had left him here must have done some sort of damage to his throat. Another injury to add to his growing list. Kickback was surprised his systems hadn’t forced him into medical recharge yet. Maybe the offending mechs had disabled that. Probably to make him suffer for what ever the reason was that they had attacked him in the first place.

Time to sit quietly, not move, and try not to cough any more. Otherwise, more energon would join the sure to be massive pool underneath him.


	3. Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The topic for this chapter was, 'Tending to burns'.

Kickback had made the mistake of trying to transport a few vials of highly dangerous acids. The vials had broken and the contents had spilled all over his frame, leaving nasty and very painful acid burns. Thankfully, the Insecticon had almost made it back to his hideout and was able to retreat in there.

“Primus, this hurts.” Kickback hissed, as he looked around for something to try and rub the acid off. His burned plating was hissing as the acid ate through it, causing small leaks to start forming. Great. A rag was spotted, and Kickback quickly grabbed it and began scrubbing at his irritated plating. He wasn’t even sure how you were suppose to get acid off!

The rag wasn’t working. It just irritated his plating more. Maybe he should call and ask someone? No, they would probably be annoyed. “Should I keep rubbing at my plating with the rag, or leave it and hope the acid stops..” Kickback asked himself out loud. Option A seemed to be the smartest route, so he began rubbing at his plating with the rag again.

The energon dripping from the acid burns wasn’t helping with the pain. It stung horribly and now there were small drops of energon coming from his chest and arms.

It was fine. Everything was most defiantly fine. Kickback continued to lie to himself about the situation. The rag is defiantly helping. Yep! No need to call his friend who is a scientist and knows how to deal with this! The energon dripping from his burns isn’t even that bad! It’s only a small amount. It’s fine, and he’s fine. Hopefully.


	4. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombshell? Shrapnel?

Gun shots sounded in the distance as the chaos surrounding him swirled into a battle of “good” against “evil”. There really is no such thing as good and evil, is there? Both sides believe they are in the right and that the other is in the wrong.

Something hit him full force in the chest, and he was pushed back. Kickback retaliated with a shot of his own blaster, though he wasn’t exactly sure who he was aiming for. He had recieved a panicked comm from one of his closest friends: Bombshell, and he was in the middle of trying to reach his fellow Insecticon. 

Bombshell and Shrapnel were the only two Insecticons like him. Kickback was… different from the others, and so were Bombshell and Shrapnel. They had different frames that were unrelated to the “normal” Insecticon. Each of them had more earth-based alt modes, which in turn made their frame shapes drastically different from others of their kind. Bombshell was bulky and the most similar to a normal Insecticon. Shrapnel was smaller, though he could easily hold his own against Optimus Prime himself. Now, Kickback was small. He was perhaps the smallest Insecticon there was. Sure, he had very powerful legs, and he was far more intelligent when compared to the others, but his size and vulnerability were easily looked down upon. He was only kept in the hive because of Shrapnel and Bombshell.

Kickback pushed his arm up agaisnt the now leaking holes on his chest as he carefully made his way across the battle grounds. “Bombshell? Come in! Where are you?” Kickback almost yelled into his comm. Everything was spinning and flashes of brown and gray filled his vision. They must be his hive members. After trying his comm again and recieving no answer, Kickback dove for cover. He needed to pinpoint Bombshell’s last location.

“Kickback?”  
“What is it Shrapnel?”  
“I think I know where Bombshell is! Head to my coordinates.”  
Shrapnel sent over his location, and Kickback quickly made his way over. It was a secluded area- way out of the way from the ongoing battle- and yet there was energon staining the ground. Fresh energon. Kickback startled when Shrapnel came up behind him.

“You think that’s his?” Shrapnel asked, gesturing to the spilt energon.  
“I hope not..”  
The two Insecticons followed the trail until they came upon Bombshell’s mangled and tattered frame. Kickback froze, and Shrapnel rushed to kneel by his friend’s side. When he finally came to his senses, Kickback followed. There was a massive, smoking hole over where Bombshell’s spark was suppose to be and there was energon covering everything. Kickback looked away, his wings lowered and pinned almost painfully downwards. He wouldn’t, no, couldn’t look. Not at the dead form of what he had come to think of as family.

Shrapnel said nothing, his frame was stiff and unnaturally still, which looked so very wrong on the mech who always seemed so lively. He finally stood and began to slowly walk back towards the battle.  
“S-Shrapnel? Wait! Where are you going?” Kickback tried to follow after Shrapnel, but the other Insecticon was already out of view. He took one last look at Bombshell’s frame, promised that he would come back, and ran after Shrapnel. 

The chaos of the battle was back, and Kickback would have had a difficult time trying to spot Shrapnel, if his friend hadn’t been on a rampage. Shrapnel was shouting as loud as his vox would let him as he went from Autobot to Autobot, stabbing his claws into their chests and ripping whatever he could out. Kickback tried to reach him through his much larger, cheering hivemates, but he was finding it increasingly difficult. “Let me through!” He shouted, pushing through and ducking under the others. When he finally made it to the front, Kickback witnessed something that would live with him for the rest of his life. An Autobot, whose face he committed to memory, with a gun in one hand and a partly sheathed sword in the other. The sword’s actual sheath was on the mech’s back, but at the moment, it was stabbing through Shrapnel’s chest. Energon dripped meekly down the larger Insecticon’s chest, and he caught Kickback in his peripheral vision. Kickback felt his frame begin to shake as he saw Shrapnel’s final smile before his visor went dark forever. The Autobot grinned as he watched Shrapnel’s limp frame slide off his sword. He then disappeared back into slowly dissipating battle.

Kickback was… mortified. He fell to his knees at Shrapnel’s side, everything finally setting in. Bombshell and Shrapnel were dead. Some Insecticon came up behind Kickback and ungraciously dumped Bombshell’s dead frame in front of him. Nothing around him really processed as he stared at his closest friends. His family. Quite some time must have passed because by the time Kickback finally looked up, the battle had completely dissipated. He heard some muttering behind him and turned to see who was speaking.  
“Leave him. We have no use for him, and Bombshell can’t protect him now.”  
The other Insecticons wanted to leave him? Kickback stood up and scrambled over to them.  
“No, p-please don’t leave me!”  
One of the Insecticons scoffed at him.  
“Stay here and die with your brothers.” The other one sneered.   
Both of them transformed and took off. 

Kickback stayed where he was, watching helplessly as his former hivemates left him to die alone. It was some time before he moved back to Bombshell and Shrapnel, once again sitting at their side. 

“Please come back.”


	5. Pain is a terrible thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war was defiantly messed up...

An electrical prode was stabbed inbetween Kickback’s plating on his side, painfully shocking the protoform underneath.   
“This your last chance, you disgusting defect! Tell me what you know!”   
When the Autobot received no response, they shoved the prode against Kickback’s throat, causing a horrible, gurgling scream. 

The Insecticon gasped as soon as the prode was pulled away, only to choke on the energon that had risen into his throat. He coughed violently, helm lolling weakly to the side, and his visor was dim. 

“Guess I’ll just have to keep on hurt'in you until you tell me what I want to know.”   
Kickback saw the smirk slowly form on the Autobot’s face, and he grimaced. Aside from his ragged and painful venting, Kickback watched quietly as the opposing mech went to the opposite wall. He pressed a button and the wall shifted to reviel a lot of nasty looking weapons and medical tools. 

“Why don’t we start with your visor? Got anything interesting under there?”  
The Autobot grabbed something off the rack and returned to where Kickback was bound to a medical berth. Whatever the mech had grabbed began making a drill-like noise, and it was then pointed at Kickback’s visor. Cold, sharp fear clutched at his spark as that drill, antagonizingly slow, came closer and closer to his visor. 

The Insecticon struggled, though his efforts were futile. The drill made it through his visor and pierced just above the optical sensors beneath when the pain became too much, and he blacked out. 

0000 

The first thing to register when Kickback woke back up was searing pain. He ran an internal diagnostic scan and internally cringed at the results. Eventually, he noticed how much screaming and banging was going on around him, but no matter how many times his tried to reboot it, his visor would not online. Everything was just… dark. He tried forcefully rebooting his visor, only to groan in pain when it sparked. 

“Who’s there?” He croaked, weakly, after hearing the screams around him stop- the screams of the Autobot who had tortured him included.   
“Shrapnel! I found him!”  
Kickback froze at the sound of that voice. He felt whatever had been binding him release, and he slumped forwards into someone’s arms.   
“Bombshell?”   
“Ya got that right, K. Now, let’s get ya out of here.” 

In a few moments Kickback felt another mech beside him, helping to support his weight. It must have been Shrapnel. He would have greeted his friend, if he hadn’t blacked out again. 

0000 

Kickback woke up, shaking violently. When had he fallen onto the ground? He looked around in search of Bombshell and Shrapnel, only to realize that they weren’t around, and that they would never be around again… 

He hadn’t had that bad of a flashback since before the war had ended. Even so, Kickback brought a hand up to his visor, checking it over to be sure there was no damage. After decided he was ok and that he wasn’t being hurt, the Insecticon sat up, pulled his knees close to his chest, and trembled. This was going to be a long day…..


End file.
